<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hannibal's Door by Miss McKeil (Elsey_Snape)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674171">Hannibal's Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey_Snape/pseuds/Miss%20McKeil'>Miss McKeil (Elsey_Snape)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die Tür | The Door (2009), Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is a Mess, Mentioned Bedelia Du Maurier, Smoking Hannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey_Snape/pseuds/Miss%20McKeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Will's incarceration, Hannibal finds a mysterious door that is a portal to a time just before he meets Will. He sees an opportunity to fix what he's done. This is based on the lovely Mads Mikkelsen movie, The Door, which you do not have to watch to understand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Hobbs &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal Lecter did not usually waste his time reflecting on his regrets. He understood that his actions have consequences and that once certain things are set in motion, they cannot be undone. Hannibal often considered all possible outcomes and had contingency plans, especially when he played with his food. </p>
<p>But this time, he knew he had screwed up. Will was in the state hospital. Chilton was refusing to let Hannibal in the door. Will continued to accuse Hannibal of being the copycat and the Chesapeake Ripper. Things were coming to a head and Hannibal was close to losing control of the situation. It was an uncomfortable feeling and he was uncharacteristically anxious. Even though he had made certain plans to get Will out of the hospital and cleared of his charges, Will was very vocal about his beliefs about Hannibal's involvement in Will's illness and incarceration. With Will's eventual release, Hannibal could not be certain of his safety. </p>
<p>Hannibal considered all these things as he went to his back yard to watch the snow fall and have a cigarette. It was a cold, dark night. The kind that he hated. There was already more than a foot of snow on the ground and he had already called his patients to reschedule tomorrow's appointments for later that week. </p>
<p>Hannibal slipped on a thin sheet of ice that was hidden under the snow and fell quite gracelessly on his back, hitting his wrist upon impact. He was glad no one had been there to witness his fall. He lay on his back for a moment thinking about his life up until that point. An odd time to become maudlin, but his own therapy sessions had been cancelled with Bedelia choosing to end their doctor-patient relationship. And she seemed to have disappeared from Baltimore. All the same, he had gone to her house to kill her just two days ago and she hadn't been at her house. He may have actually regretted that at some point. Hannibal worried that his impulsive tendencies were becoming a problem.</p>
<p>He watched the snow fall toward him and contemplated just laying there and freezing to death. He was surprised at himself. For all his experiences, he couldn't recall ever being suicidal, but here he was seriously considering giving in to such a dark impulse. Hannibal shook himself from such thoughts and was about to stand and go inside to wrap his wrist when he saw a moth fluttering in the snow. He couldn't recall ever seeing moths in his yard, especially in January. </p>
<p>Hannibal picked it up and was startled when the moth opened its wings and revealed a stark blue that was brilliant even in the darkness of a cold winter night. The moth flew off and for reasons Hannibal couldn't understand, he felt compelled to follow it.</p>
<p>It was good that his neighbors were lax about reporting street lights being burned out because he was certain that they would have thought he had finally cracked if they would have seen him wandering around in the snow at three in the morning. He followed the butterfly to a small wooded area about a block from his house, and happened to see a dull metal handle attached to an old wooden door. </p>
<p>Hannibal wondered what was behind the door but he couldn't bring himself to open it. Perhaps he would come back in the daylight to investigate the structure but going into a strange house in the wee hours of the morning wasn't something Hannibal was in the right mind to do. Normally he wouldn't hesitate, but he had more alcohol in his system than normal and his wrist still hurt from his fall. This was probably just a hallucination brought on by a mild concussion. </p>
<p>He left to make the journey back to his house, trying to remember the way back so he could investigate the door in the daylight.</p>
<p>He went upstairs to his bedroom and removed his wet clothes. His wrist was sore but not broken so he ignored it and took a shower before going to bed. He continued to think about that door. It was in such an odd place. The affluent neighborhood didn't have any abandoned houses and certainly not any that were so overgrown with trees. The homeowners association would have a fit if they saw it. </p>
<p>Hannibal went to bed after his shower and slept for a solid three hours before waking to make breakfast for himself and Abigail. He knew the girl was tired of being so secluded but it was for the best. Soon they would have to leave this life behind and start a new life with Will. That was the best case scenario. Worst case,  they all end up in jail or dead. </p>
<p>After breakfast, he went outside for a walk around the neighborhood. He had never wanted a dog but at this moment it would be a good excuse for the doctor to be out on such a bitter morning after a snow storm.  He sighed as he looked at his driveway. His neighbor's teenage son was shovelling his own driveway and after a brief conversation,  the boy agreed to clear Hannibal's driveway for $75. Hannibal had single-handedly funded the boy's social life for three years with mowing his grass and clearing his driveway of snow and any other odd jobs Hannibal would trust to another person.</p>
<p>For now, Hannibal walked along the sidewalk in the neighborhood, trying to remember where the building with the curious door was hidden. He found a path leading into a small wooded area that he had never seen before. He followed the path and was delighted when he saw a familiar building with the old wooden door. The door opened easily enough and Hannibal stepped inside. The floor was covered with ice but as he walked further into the building, he noticed a light that seemed to come from between the wooden beams of another doorway.</p>
<p>Hannibal slowly walked toward the door and when he opened it, he thought he would see the other side of his neighborhood. The door opened easily and Hannibal gasped when he saw the bright summer sun shining high in the sky. There were birds singing and the faint sound of children splashing around in a nearby swimming pool.</p>
<p>Hannibal turned around and went back through the building. He quickly found the other door that led back to his neighborhood and, to his relief, it was winter. There was no logical explanation to how this was possible. The building was no more than one hundred feet wide, there was no way it could be a completely different season. It had to be a trick or perhaps he was dreaming. Still in bed or laying on his back in the snow. </p>
<p>It just couldn't be.</p>
<p>Hannibal quickly returned to his house. He wished that Bedelia had not left town. He really needed to talk to her, but she had decided to leave him. He did not trust anyone else with this. He couldn't. They would think that he had gone mad. </p>
<p>########</p>
<p>Hannibal couldn't stop thinking about the door. After a few days, the temperature rose and the snow melted. He grew restless and finally made the journey back to the dilapidated building in the woods to investigate the door further. He would have brought Abigail with him but decided against it. He didn't need his neighbors to see him walking about the neighborhood with a young girl.</p>
<p>Hopefully in their new lives together they could hide in plain sight and not live in secret. But that was something to ponder another day. Today, he was investigating the building. He caught sight of a butterfly fluttering near his head and noticed that it was the same brilliant blue that he had seen a few nights before in the snow. Hannibal followed the butterfly and noticed it was taking him directly to where he wanted to go. </p>
<p>Hannibal looked around him to make sure he wasn't being watched and opened the door. The floor was still slightly frozen over but he carefully made his way through the building and found the door leading to what he could only imagine was another dimension. </p>
<p>He opened the door and he immediately perceived that it was several degrees warmer than where he had entered the shack. Hannibal just couldn't fathom how this was possible but stepped through the door and walked down the road. The neighborhood was identical to his own and he found his house exactly where it was supposed to be. His car was not in the garage, but he quickly entered the house and was annoyed when the alarm went off. His house phone rang and he spoke with the security company and they verified his identity after several tedious questions. </p>
<p>He sighed as he sat down at his desk. Hannibal was surprised to see a few bills laying out, gas and electric, tedious bits of living a civilized existence, but he was more surprised when he saw the dates. They were from more than a year ago. September 2013. A month before he met Will and, subsequently, Abigail. </p>
<p>Hannibal went upstairs to where he kept Abigail and the room looked as if it had not been touched in weeks. Hannibal quickly left the house and went back to the shack and through the door again. He stepped out into the winter sun and went back to his house. His car was right where he had left it in the garage and the alarm code was correct. On his desk, he found no bills laying out, only his sketchbook that he had left out before breakfast.  </p>
<p>He went to Abigail's room and found the girl reading a book on her bed. Without an explanation, he told her to put on her shoes and follow him. The girl leapt up, asking if she needed her bag. Hannibal shook his head and took her hand.</p>
<p>He led her down the street once more to the shack and through the door. </p>
<p>Abigail gasped when she saw the neighborhood in the summer light. "Hannibal, how is this possible? It's winter."</p>
<p>"I went back to the house and it's different. It's the same but there is evidence that this is several months in the past. I don't know how. But it's true. This is just before I met Will." He didn't mention that her parents would still be alive at this point.</p>
<p>Abigail shook her head, "Hannibal, I don't like this. We should go back and forget about this. We don't know what will happen if we stay. If we meddle in the past. It could turn out really badly. What if we die in the past? Do we die in the future? I'm going back." </p>
<p>Hannibal tightened his grasp on Abigail's hand as she tried to turn away. "We can fix it, Abigail. Everything with Will, with you. We won't have to hide or run away. It can be different. This is right before I met you and Will. Everything can be better." He brought her close to fully embrace her, his surrogate daughter, he loved her and wanted to live with her and Will. Hannibal wanted his happy family. He felt like after nearly 50 years he deserved it.</p>
<p>Abigail raised her eyes to look at her caregiver. She wanted to believe this would be okay. That they could do this. But she shook her head sadly and he let her go back through the door. He knew she would be fine. She knew what to do if anything happened to him. </p>
<p>Hannibal would make his own way through this new life. He knew he would have to kill his counterpart, the Hannibal of this timeline. There would be no way he would understand. Hannibal wasn't certain that he understood any of this, he certainly would not try to explain it to himself from a year and a half ago. </p>
<p>Hannibal made his way back to his house in the summer sun, sweating slightly in his winter coat which he quickly shed after entering the house. His car was not in the garage, as expected, but he disabled the outdoor security cameras so that in the unlikely event that his counterpart checks them, he would only see that they are off. </p>
<p>He found his tablet to ascertain the exact date and found his day planner. He had appointments until six that evening and then he would go on to the opera. There was plenty of time to plan the death and disposal of this time's Hannibal. He vaguely wondered what he would taste like. It would be a shame to waste the meat. </p>
<p>******<br/>
Hannibal waited in the dark house for his counterpart to return from the opera. As he waited he thought about Will and Abigail. The young girl was special to Hannibal, like a daughter to him. He would make sure she wouldn't have to hide. </p>
<p>He wanted things to turn out differently with Will but he wondered how he could produce the results he wanted without completely breaking down Will's psyche and having him incarcerated. He considered telling him about the encephalitis once the sleepwalking and the fever become worse. There was no benefit to allowing it to continue - he had allowed it because he wanted to see what would happen. Hannibal knows what happens and is not particularly pleased with the results. </p>
<p>Perhaps he should simply kill Will now before he even meets him. It would save him time and worry. Hannibal quickly discards the idea, he couldn't bear to think of a time when he couldn't see his friend. </p>
<p>Hannibal was in position when he heard the garage door open and shut. He hid in the shadows in the study. The curtains were closed, no lights were on, but Hannibal knew his house well and he knew exactly how many steps there were from the garage to the kitchen to the study. He didn't need light, all he needed was the element of surprise. And a piece of furniture slightly out of place to confuse his counterpart. A momentary pause was all Hannibal needed to come out of the shadow beside the door and snap his counterpart's neck. </p>
<p>Hannibal took a long look at the limp body at his feet. He wondered if he should eat himself. It would be weird even for Hannibal. He had never considered anything of the sort. Why would he? Before today he never would have entertained such a possibility. </p>
<p>He wondered what Bedelia would say about such a musing. Of course, he wouldn't ask her but he was delighted to see that he had an appointment with her scheduled for the next day. Now that he had this new opportunity, Hannibal certainly would not squander it. He wouldn't sabotage his relationship with Will and Abigail.</p>
<p>But for now, he had to dispose of a body.  His own body. He was sure he would taste exquisite. Perhaps this would be the first meal he would serve to good Will instead of that horrid girl he impaled on the antlers. It would save him a trip to Minnesota.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal and Will finally meet and Hannibal lays the groundwork for building Will's trust in him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he took care of his counterpart on this side of the Door as well as destroying anything linking him to the future, Hannibal had ample time to decide how to address the Will situation before being introduced to him. During this time, nearly a month, he considered many avenues and their possible outcomes. He didn't like any of them. The only thing giving him hope was the fact that he never could predict Will. It was one of the many things that fascinated Hannibal.</p>
<p>He had decided early on that he would tell Will about his encephalitis early in their relationship, hopefully cementing Will's trust in Hannibal. He would ensure that Will would see Hannibal had his best interest at heart and cared for him. </p>
<p>Beyond that, he really didn't know what to do. There were so many possibilities. Bedelia was no help as he was not able to tell her the situation without her thinking he was (more) insane (than she already thought). But he enjoyed seeing her again. He was surprised at the relief he felt after their sessions over the last three weeks, and he decided he wouldn't scare her off like he had before.</p>
<p>As the day drew closer to that fateful meeting with Jack in his office, Hannibal itched with anticipation. He had even driven to Wolf Trap and followed Will around his local grocery store for half an hour, never quite working up the nerve to "accidentally" run into him like in the romantic comedy Alana had forced him to watch. He watched the news closely for articles about the missing girls but a few missing girls in Minnesota didn't exactly make national headlines. </p>
<p>At least not until the eighth girl went missing and reappeared, dead, but tucked into her bed. Shortly after he saw the headline, Jack Crawford came to Hannibal's office to meet him. In anticipation of this impromptu meeting, he had rescheduled Franklyn's normal appointment time so the snivelling man had already left by the time Agent Crawford came to his door. </p>
<p>Hannibal welcomed Jack into his office and offered him coffee which was declined. Crawford left after a brief conversation where Hannibal agreed to consult on the case as well as meet with Will the next day at Quantico. Hannibal sat back and smugly thought about his previous first meeting with Will. He had enjoyed their banter immensely, but had been disappointed by its brevity. Hopefully, he could prolong it this time and start building trust early on in their friendship.</p>
<p>The day finally came and Hannibal was buzzing with excitement. Alana had called and thanked him for taking the meeting with Jack. He had invited her over for dinner and they enjoyed a quiet evening together and he sent her on her way with a gentlemanly kiss on her cheek and a fond smile. He noted how delighted she seemed by the attention. He might feel guilty for stringing her along if he thought she would ever understand him. </p>
<p>The meeting with Will and Jack played out in much the same way as their first meeting had, including Will's diatribe about eye contact. Hannibal drank in every detail of Will, from his curly hair to his lopsided smirk. Hannibal remembered he had been so fidgety and unsettled when they first met, but in his last few meetings with Will in the state hospital, he had been so confident. Granted, he was confident now but the lack of eye contact and how he shied away from physical contact made him seem so fragile. Like if the wrong thing was said, Will would shut down. </p>
<p>Instead of staying with Jack, Hannibal followed Will to his lecture hall and sat in on his talk about psychoanalysis and profiling styles for different crimes. He marvelled at his insight and smirked as he saw one of his own displays in Will's presentation. He didn't realize that Will was already consulting on the Ripper case when they first met. </p>
<p>Occasionally, Will's gaze would fall on Hannibal during the lecture and Will would quickly avert his eyes elsewhere. Hannibal could see that Will was rattled by his presence, angry perhaps or just disgruntled. Hannibal didn't know which but he was determined to keep this Will for as long as possible. The Will who was not suspicious, who did not know exactly what or who Hannibal is. He had missed this Will. </p>
<p>After the lecture, Hannibal waited until all the students had exited the hall before approaching Will. Will eyed him warily as he walked up to him. "I'm fairly certain I ended our conversation in Jack's office, Doctor Lecter."</p>
<p>Hannibal smirked and stopped just short of Will's desk. "Please call me Hannibal. There's no reason to be so formal, Will."</p>
<p>"I think it's better if we keep it professional." The words cut Hannibal, he didn't like hearing that from Will again even if he had plans for the relationship to evolve past professional.</p>
<p>"We could socialize like adults. God forbid we become friendly." </p>
<p>Will rolled his eyes and began packing his things to leave. "I don't need any friends, Doctor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have six dogs to get home to."</p>
<p>Hannibal wasn't quite ready for their conversation to be over. "Will you come to my office tomorrow? For your evaluation? I have an opening at 6.” </p>
<p>Will stopped packing his messenger bag and looked at the doctor. "If it gets you and Jack off my back, I will be there." Will put on his jacket and grabbed his bag, quickly pocketing the business card Hannibal had given him. "Good night." Hannibal watched as Will quickly left the lecture hall without looking back.</p>
<p>Hannibal watched Will leave, and his smile never dimmed. This would be fun. </p>
<p>#####</p>
<p>Hannibal watched Will as he wandered around his office the next evening. His voice seemed strained and he kept rubbing his neck, idly talking about his classes that day. Will finally sat across from Hannibal and rested his head in his hands. Hannibal wondered if he was already experiencing symptoms of encephalitis.</p>
<p>"Is something troubling you, Will? We can reschedule if you aren't well." </p>
<p>Will shook his head and sat back in his seat. "No, it's fine, I'm fine. It's just been a long day and I'm tired. I'm not looking forward to my drive back to Wolf Trap." Of course, Will would deny any sort of discomfort even though Hannibal could clearly see something is wrong. Maybe encephalitis, maybe he is merely annoyed at being in this situation with Hannibal. </p>
<p>"Very well. I won't keep you any longer than necessary. Yesterday, you mentioned you have six dogs. How did you come to have so many?" Of course, Hannibal knew the story but he liked the story and wanted to hear it again. This Will needed a connection with him and talking about his dogs would be a sure way to start the discourse.</p>
<p>Will sank further in his seat and closed his eyes briefly. "They're strays mostly. And actually, I have seven now. Winston is the newest addition. I found him walking along the road last night." He sat back up and his eyes moved around the room, never staying in one spot for long.</p>
<p>Hannibal watched as Will fidgeted, still rubbing at his neck. "How have the other dogs adjusted to Winston?" </p>
<p>Will shrugged. "Nothing's been destroyed and everyone's still alive so they must all be fine. But I haven't been home yet so we'll see."</p>
<p>Hannibal nodded. He handed Will a piece of paper. "I believe you'll find everything in order with your evaluation. You are fully functional and more or less sane. Well done."</p>
<p>Will took the paper and looked it over. "You rubber stamped me?" </p>
<p>Hannibal smirked. "Now we can talk without having this looming over us." </p>
<p>Will studied the man sitting across from him. Hannibal stared back mildly, his passive expression giving nothing away. "Why are you trying so hard? You're awfully desperate to be my friend."</p>
<p>"You're trying awfully hard to push me away. Why are you so defensive?"  Hannibal knew Will was, by default, a cautious person who never let anyone too close. But Hannibal planned to become so important to Will that he would never leave him again.</p>
<p>"I just don't see why you want to waste your time on someone who doesn't find you interesting."</p>
<p>"You don't find me interesting?" Hannibal smiled at the familiar exchange.</p>
<p>Will shook his head but looked away, "I don't find you interesting."</p>
<p>Hannibal smiled at the man who was adamantly avoiding his gaze. He knew Will was lying, just as he knew it during their conversation in the hotel room. "You will." Will turned his gaze back to Hannibal, looking at the doctor closely. </p>
<p>"What do you want from me?"</p>
<p>"Agent Crawford wants us to go to Minnesota tomorrow. We'll be working closely together until the case is solved, perhaps longer. It would be helpful if we can get along. I think you'll come to enjoy my company."</p>
<p>Will stood again and began wandering around the room. "I'm aware of what Jack wants. He is very demanding and he won't stop until he gets it. I will go to Minnesota with you, I will work with you, but it's useless to want to be friends. I don't have friends." </p>
<p>Hannibal would not be so easily dissuaded. "Would you join me for dinner? I know I said I wouldn't keep you, and you're under no obligation, of course, but my house is nearby. There is no reason we can't continue our conversation in a more comfortable setting. Dinner is very nearly ready."</p>
<p>Will rolled his eyes. With anyone else, Hannibal would have put them on the menu instead of the guest list, but with Will, Hannibal overlooked all his eccentricities because he knew his Will could see him if he would only let himself. "You don't stop, do you? Okay, we can have dinner." Will relented but he felt his anxiety increase. </p>
<p>Hannibal's resolve strengthened, and he gave Will the address to his home. He had dinner nearly ready at the house, he only needed a little time to put on the finishing touches.</p>
<p>####</p>
<p>For the first time since Hannibal walked through the door to this previous time, Hannibal was slightly nervous about what was coming next. Everything from this point would be different. There would be some similarities which would ensure that some things would stay the same, or at least the outcome would be the same, but for the most part every action Hannibal would be taking would need to be carefully crafted to ensure the outcome Hannibal wanted. Otherwise he could end up losing Will again. Not to mention Abigail.</p>
<p>Will had arrived at his house moments after Hannibal and quickly excused himself to Hannibal's first floor wash room to clean up for dinner. Will studied himself in the mirror, noting the red rims of his eyes. He considered keeping his glasses on to hide his obvious fatigue but he knew the psychiatrist was observant and had probably already noticed them in his office. There was no reason to try to hide it now. </p>
<p>Will emerged from the wash room looking slightly more put together than he had been in the office. He had combed through his hair and taken off his glasses. Hannibal immediately noticed his red eyes and considered offering him a sedative for when he arrived home - it may even curb any sleepwalking that Will may already be experiencing that he has not yet confessed.</p>
<p>"Please have a seat if you'd like. Dinner is almost ready. Have some wine." Hannibal pointed to the seat in the corner of the kitchen and continued with his final preparations for his leg of "lamb."</p>
<p>Will took a drink of his wine and sighed contentedly. "Thank you, Hannibal. It smells delicious. The wine is very good too. You're sure you wouldn't like any help? I could set the table or something."</p>
<p>"No, please, relax. You're my guest and the table has already been set. Forgive the presumption, I had hoped you would join me for dinner and I set the table before our meeting." </p>
<p>Will raised an eyebrow but sat without a word. Hannibal could tell that Will's anxiety was already subsiding. His body language was less guarded, and even though his shoulders were still tense, he seemed less agitated. He watched as Hannibal plated the food and then dutifully followed Hannibal to the dining room to sit down for dinner.</p>
<p>Will respectfully listened as Hannibal rattled off an explanation of the first course before starting to eat. Will broke the easy silence after a few moments. "Tell me about yourself, Hannibal. Did you always want to be a psychiatrist?" </p>
<p>Hannibal smiled. Will had asked him that before, but much later in the friendship. "No, I was a surgeon previously, but before that, I was considering becoming an art professor or curator in a museum in Florence. My uncle, however, persuaded me to pursue the sciences instead of the arts. Sometimes I wonder how different my life would be, but I certainly cannot say my life has been unfulfilling."</p>
<p>"What made you switch from surgery to psychiatry?" </p>
<p>Hannibal took a drink and explained about his patient he failed to save. </p>
<p>"What do your parents think of your career choice?"</p>
<p>Hannibal expected the question, he had answered it for others only a few times in the past, mostly with mentors whom he didn't want to disrespect. He paused a moment before answering, "My parents both died when I was very young. My uncle adopted me when I was a teenager. I like to think they would be proud of the man I have become."</p>
<p>Will looked down, embarrassed that he had asked the question. "This is why I don't talk to people. I always screw it up. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You're trying to be my friend for whatever reason and I'm being an asshole. Damn, I should just go…” Will looked down at his plate, not moving, waiting for Hannibal to confirm that he should leave.</p>
<p>Hannibal shook his head and had to stop himself from reaching for Will's arm, "Don't be worried, Will. It was a very long time ago. Certainly, there is a sense of loss, of longing for what I can never have, but it is good to discuss these things. How else will we become friends if we do not ask these questions? Feel free to ask me anything. I will tell you anything you want to know." He truly would tell Will anything he wanted to know at that moment. If only Will knew what to ask him. </p>
<p>Will blinked, nobody had ever been so upfront with him so soon. Sure, Will could read many things from most people, but Dr. Lecter was closed off in a way he had never seen before. He swallowed back a biting retort, and simultaneously pushed back the gnawing sensation of wanting to tell this man everything about his life. He decided to start with what he hoped was an easy question. "Are you married? Have any kids?" </p>
<p>Hannibal smiled sadly, "Not yet. Perhaps one day." How he missed Abigail. She should be with him. It would have been lovely to see her kill her counterpart.</p>
<p>"Me neither, but maybe someday. Hopefully." Hannibal certainly hoped Will would find what he was looking for in him. </p>
<p>The conversation turned back to work and Hannibal offered to meet Will at his house and drove him to the airstrip where they were meeting Jack and the rest of the team. Will was hesitant but eventually accepted Hannibal's offer.</p>
<p>After dessert and another hour of easy conversation by the fire, Will left with a promise to take the mild sedative that Hannibal had given him. He was interested to see how it would affect him the next day, as  Hannibal was already altering several events regarding the case with the missing girls. So far, Hannibal was pleased with this evening's events. Will was slowly beginning to trust him. He has already made much more progress with Will than anticipated at this point. Now all he had to do was get Abigail and their family would be complete. </p>
<p>#####</p>
<p>Will arrived home and took care of his dogs and quickly packed a bag for Minnesota. He knew the doctor would be there early the next morning and he seemed like the type that appreciated punctuality. Will eyeballed the little pill Hannibal had given him. It would be a nice change to have an uninterrupted night of sleep. </p>
<p>He shook his head, threw caution to the wind, and he swallowed the pill down. </p>
<p>The next morning, Will was thoroughly annoyed at how well he slept. And even more annoyed when Hannibal showed up a few minutes early with a delicious breakfast and even better coffee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any comments, suggestions, requests, etc, are appreciated. I'm not too sure where there is going so I'm open to almost anything. But Abigail will probably live even though I still don't know how I feel about her.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't necessarily plan to continue this... But I'm not opposed. There's certainly a few time travel stories (which I really like) but I didn't see many based on The Door. If you want more, let me know! I really enjoyed working on it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>